


Напиток

by Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Heavy Petting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Если спросить Джона Ватсона, какой его любимый напиток, он, не задумываясь, ответит – Шерлок Холмс.





	Напиток

Если спросить Джона Ватсона, какой его любимый напиток, он, не задумываясь, ответит – Шерлок Холмс. 

Они просыпаются в одной кровати уже третий месяц, и каждый раз немного удивленно смотрят друг на друга. А потом один из них сонно улыбается и тянется за поцелуем. Чаще всего это бывает Шерлок. Джон обнимает его одной рукой за талию, а второй скользит по щеке, поглаживая острые скулы большим пальцем. Или зарывается рукой в густые темные кудри, которые тут же обвивают его пальцы шелковыми колечками.

Шерлок удовлетворенно вздыхает и продолжает поцелуй, слегка сдвигая ногу так, чтобы она оказалась между джоновых бедер. Он кладет ладони на грудь Джона и перекатывает его на спину, не разрывая поцелуй. За окном слышен шум машин, шум суетливого города, но у них есть еще по крайней мере час, чтобы вдоволь понежиться в постели.

Когда они прерывают поцелуй, Шерлок выглядит довольным и пресыщенным. Он ложится на свою подушку и поворачивает голову так, чтобы Джону удобно было делать ему массаж. Джон поворачивается набок и упирается локтем в подушку, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок с улыбкой потягивается. У Джона сбивается дыхание, потому что сегодня он, как никогда прежде, осознает красоту этого необычайного человека. 

Темные кудри Шерлока на солнце отливают черным графитом, хотя если присмотреться, они насыщенно-шоколадного цвета. Джон слегка тянет за тонкие пряди, пропускает их между пальцами, и Шерлок тихо постанывает от удовольствия. Его молочная кожа светится под солнечными лучами, и Джон с неким сожалением посматривает на длинную шею, на которой красуются красные пятна засосов. В этот момент они удивительно напоминают ему капли вишневого варенья, и он склоняется над Шерлоком, чтобы сначала вылизать их, а потом слабо прикусить. Шерлок изумленно охает и откидывает голову назад, открывая больше доступа. Его тонкие пальцы сжимают простынь и подрагивают, когда Джон переходит на острые ключицы. Его руки скользят по животу Шерлока, оглаживают каждую родинку (которая, на самом деле, является кусочком шоколада), проникают под резинку пижамных штанов. Шерлок перехватывает его руку и чуть сжимает, с улыбкой глядя в подернутые дымкой желания глаза. Он продолжает дразниться. Его глаза темнеют и, хоть это кажется невозможным, приобретают странный коньячный оттенок. Джон пьянеет от взгляда этих глаз и впивается в губы Шерлока глубоким, грубым поцелуем. Он чувствует, как дыхание мужчины сбивается, а губы, эти прекрасные малиновые губы, приоткрываются, признавая свое поражение. Джон скользит языком по ровным зубам, прикасается к небу и слышит, как Шерлок задыхается. Он все еще пытается казаться сдержанным и трезвомыслящим, но его руки уже давно исследуют тело Джона, упиваясь ответной реакцией.

Джон одним рывком оказывается над Шерлоком, и тот удивленно приоткрывает губы. Они искусанные, исцелованные, мягкие, влажные и манящие, но Джон лишь водит по ним костяшками пальцев, дразня и обещая. Он опускается на Шерлока, прижимаясь губами к упругим соскам, которые твердеют у него во рту. Шерлок откидывает голову и протяжно стонет, зарываясь рукой в волосы Джона то ли для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, то ли для того, чтобы притянуть ближе. 

Джон мучает его до тех пор, пока штаны Шерлока не становятся влажными в одном конкретном месте. Его руки оглаживают худые бока, скользят по очертаниям ребер, преодолевают пики тазовых косточек и ложатся на бедра мужчины. Джон решает проявить некоторую креативность и сжимает зубами край штанов. В этот момент ему кажется, что Шерлок перестает дышать. Джон довольно хмыкает и тянет ненужную одежду вниз, вдыхая глубокий мускусный запах. Шерлок приподнимает бедра, облегчая ему задачу, и водит прижатым к матрасу ногами, чтобы сбить штаны к щиколоткам. Через минуту он оказывается абсолютно обнаженным – Джон садится на его ноги и с улыбкой ласкает порозовевшую кожу. Он ведет ладонью от колена Шерлока до внутренней стороны бедра и обратно. Его движения вызывают неоднозначную реакцию – Шерлоку хорошо, очень хорошо, но, одновременно с этим, ему чертовски мало. Его возбужденный член слегка отклонен в сторону, головка мокрая от предэякулята, но Джон будто намеренно игнорирует его. Он целует напряженный живот Шерлока, зарывается носом в его паховые волосы, и Шерлок мечется на кровати, пытаясь приподнять бедра и получить хоть немного божественного трения.

Вдоволь наигравшись с чувственным телом, Джон располагается между ног Шерлока и берет его член в руку. Шерлок всхлипывает и вскидывает бедра, но тут же прижимается к кровати – ему нравится эта медленная пытка. Джон растирает пальцами прозрачную жидкость, ласкает головку, после чего облизывает ее, от чего с уст Шерлока срывает брань. Он разводит ноги и опускает глаза, наблюдая за тем, как его член скользит между губами Джона. Тот усмехается и кладет руку Шерлоку на живот. Мышцы под его ладонью напрягаются и подрагивают, а к паху бегут две вздутые синие венки. Джон чередует быстрые движения с медленными, ласкает Шерлока рукой, позволяя ему толкаться в сжатый кулак, слушает его задыхающиеся стоны. И через несколько минут его рот наполняет теплое семя. Джон жадно глотает эту влагу, вылизывает живот Шерлока, пока бедра мужчины дергаются в сладких конвульсиях. Сперма Шерлока напоминает ему густой грейпфрутовый сок, которым тот начал баловаться последние несколько недель. Шерлок глубоко дышит и шарит руками по спине Джона, притягивая его ближе. Джон тихо смеется и целует Шерлока в губы, давая попробовать себя на вкус. Он целует щеки Шерлока, на которых, если присмотреться, можно увидеть бледные веснушки, напоминающие крошку какао. Джон скользит губами по его подбородку и шее, слизывает капельку пота, которая по вкусу очень похожа на текилу с солью. 

Шерлок удивленно смотрит на Джона и смущенно улыбается. Джон ложится рядом с ним, игнорируя тянущее ощущение внизу живота, и отводит в сторону прядку прилипших ко лбу волос. Шерлок подвигается ближе к Джону и несмело спрашивает:

\- Я… вкусный?

\- Очень, - честно отвечает Джон, невесомо скользя кончиками пальцев по обнаженному бедру. Шерлок с удовольствием прикрывает глаза, кладет руку на ладонь Джона и сжимает. В его глазах загорается веселый огонек.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит пойти в ванную, - предлагает Шерлок и встает с кровати. Он удовлетворенно усмехается, когда с губ Джона слетает изумленный вздох. Шерлок тянет Джона за собой, и тот, не думая, мгновенно поднимается с кровати и идет за своим любимым. Перед дверью Шерлок оборачивается и лукаво смотрит на Джона.

\- Теперь и я хочу тебя попробовать.


End file.
